Nightshade and Nightly Wanderings
by LdyLazarus
Summary: Complete. Short story, Draco and Ginny fluff. Mild Snoggage but nothing over the top. Just something to satisfy a craving for romance.


Short, fluffy Draco/Ginny piece to satisfy my need to write, while at the same bothering me because I have been unable to work on "Catch My Fall" due to massive writer's block (sorry to all fans of that piece).

"Nightshade and Nightly Wanderings"

Ginny Weasley walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hurrying to get to the library so she could have some peace and quiet to finish her latest Potions essay. She strolled swiftly, and confidently, unconcerned with the people around her, as she was busy with her own internal conversation.

// Stupid essay, don't know why _I'm_ the only one in the class who has to write it. Should've kept your bloody mouth shut about the belladonna Weasley…// she thought, casually pushing her long, red hair away from her face.

Still unconcerned with anything besides her hatred of Severus Snape, she continued thinking, ducking her head and muttering to herself. She walked quickly to her favorite table near the muggle literature and threw her books down, not bothering to she if there were any other people around her.

"Well, if it isn't the youngest Weasel. Did you bother to look before throwing your things down, or are you above common courtesy? Oh wait a minute, you're a Weasley - make that _below_ common courtesy," came a snide voice that could only belong to one person…

"Sod off Malfoy. I have work to do and this is the only space I can find the peace and quiet I need to concentrate, and I'm so desperate that even _your_ horrid personality couldn't scare me away, so I wouldn't bother trying," Ginny said harshly, no longer caring that he was a seventh year, that he was the son of a notorious death-eater, or that he was a Malfoy.

"And wait just one second…since when have _YOU_ ever had any courtesy for anyone?" she asked curiously.

"Point taken Weasel. I don't have any courtesy for anyone, including you. However, I do have the decency to warn you - being here, around me, is not in your best interest. I highly suggest you _leave_ before you get yourself into trouble," he said with a tone of indifference before going back to reading his book.

Ginny glared at him stonily; taking in his long, lean form that was stretched out so nicely before her. He might be a git, a detestable one at that - but he was one gorgeous male specimen, even Ginny would not deny that. The combination of the platinum blonde hair and penetrating silver eyes made him all but irresistible. At least to every female (and occasional male) except for Ginny, or so she thought.

"Are you quite finished staring?" the gorgeous male specimen asked her casually, glancing up into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I wasn't staring Malfoy. Especially not at you. I was just…erhm…wondering what you were doing reading," she began, taking a quick glance at the book in his hands, "a collection of Lord Byron's poetry."

// Muggle poetry and Malfoy? Why is that disturbing, and altogether too sexy? // Ginny wondered, still unable to believe the sight before her.

"None of your business Weasel. Now, are you going to bother me all bloody evening, or are you going to do that work you've been complaining about?" Draco asked the figure in front of him, still standing and shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"What happened to 'getting myself into trouble'?" she asked curiously.

"I'd rather you do your work, as long as it is _quiet_ instead of listening to you try to insult me all evening. So either sit down, be quiet, or leave me in peace. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," he said, taking his feet from the chair across from him. Ginny almost groaned in disappointment when her delicious view was taken away.

"Fine Malfoy. You read your Byron, and I'll finish this essay for Snape," she said, taking the chair he had just vacated, reaching into her bag to pull out her potions book.

For half an hour Draco watched the Weasel struggling with her essay. He had long ago stopped reading his book and had taken to watching her beneath his eyelashes. She really was quite cute when she was chewing her bottom lip in frustration, all the while making quiet sounds of exasperation.

//Cute? A Weasley…cute? // Draco had a hard time reconciling his view of the Weasleys with the adorable picture before him. But Draco couldn't deny it - she was very pretty. Although he wouldn't admit this to anyone.

"Are you quite finished staring?" Ginny asked the boy across from her, effectively throwing his words back at him. 

"When I said quiet, I meant it. All those sounds you're making are distracting," he said by way of explanation.

"Sorry Malfoy. Didn't realize I was making any noise, it's just that this essay is nearly impossible. I make one comment about the use of belladonna and Snape attacks me!" she said indignantly.

"You're a Gryffindor - you should have known better than to do an idiotic thing like speak. What's the essay on?" he asked curiously, no longer caring that he was willingly making an effort to converse with the sixth year Weasel.

Glancing at him suspiciously, she answered slowly "The uses and effects of snapdragon root on transformation potions…"

"Why would he give you an essay like that? You don't do transformation potions until seventh year. You must have really annoyed him," he said neutrally.

"Must have," Ginny replied, not planning to tell him that she had always done well in potions, and that Snape had never taken points from her - he had never had to, her work was perfect.

Looking up she noticed that Draco was rummaging through his bag. Pulling a book from his bag, he slid it across table. Ginny picked up the book.

"Advanced Potions for Elementary Minds? What is this?" she asked, flipping through the pages with interest.

"Seventh year potions book. Look at chapter seven," Draco replied with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest.

" 'Transformation Potions: Cause and Effect' This is perfect," she said excitedly, before looking at him curiously and asking "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping. This book is in the library. Cause of my inability to concentrate: your sounds of exasperation; Effect of these noises: I give you the means to put an end to this distress," he said simply, watching the brief smile flash across her face before she began to read the chapter. Smiling to himself, Draco continued to watch her beneath his lashes all the while pretending to read his book of poetry.

She intrigued him. She attacked the chapter with genuine enthusiasm, and began to write furiously within minutes. He watched the lamplight play across her features, noticing the dusting of freckles across her nose; he couldn't help but notice again how adorable she was. 

Nearly forty-five minutes later, she glanced up to look at Draco.

"Malfoy, you're staring again," she said with a smile.

His eyes still downcast he answered "Was not," with as much indifference in his tone as he could muster.

"Whatever you say. I just wanted you to know that I've finished my essay. And I know you claim you haven't done anything, but I want to thank you. This would've taken me a lot longer had you not been here," she said with a gracious smile, moving to get up and sliding the book across the table. He reached for the book at the same time and their fingertips brushed. Ginny snatched her hand back with a jolt.

"Sure Weasel. At least now I can read in peace," he said, tucking the potions book back inside the bag, watching her with interest as she left the little corner. 

// Interesting day Malfoy. Not bad for a Monday. // he thought to himself, allowing his trademark smirk to cross his features.

Meanwhile, Ginny was walking slowly back to her common room, still pondering the uncharacteristic behavior of the junior Malfoy.

The next night Ginny returned to the library, carrying her latest transfiguration assignment.

//Who are you kidding Weasley? You're hoping to run into Malfoy again // she told herself. //So what if I am? If he's here then he's here, and if he's not - well then, I'll get some work done// she again tried to convince herself.

Ginny approached her favorite table with a little bit of trepidation, and a little bit of anticipation as well. Coming around the corner she saw the familiar platinum hair, followed by the familiar leanly muscled shape.

Hearing a noise, Draco glanced up to see the female Weasley peering down at him. His eyes slowly raked up and down her form, noticing her dark blue school robes that didn't quite hide her womanly form, and the long gold and red colored hair curling down past her shoulders. She was a very pretty girl, and Draco was never one to let beauty go unappreciated.

"Hello Weasel," he said by way of greeting, slowly removing his feet from the chair she had occupied only the night before.

"Malfoy," she said with a courteous nod, before sitting down and pulling out her transfiguration text.

The two sat there in silence for nearly two hours - Draco silently pretending to read the Byron he had been unable to finish the night before, and Ginny taking turns between working on her essay, and watching Draco beneath lowered lids. The essay should have only taken an hour or so, but Ginny couldn't deny herself the pleasure of just watching him.

//He really is beautiful// she thought, watching him slowly turning the pages of his book, the long fingers being careful not to damaged the aged leaves of paper. She unknowingly sighed at the tremor that ran through her at this thought, causing him to look up at her.

"Anything interesting Ginny?" either not noticing that he had called her by her name, or pretending not to notice.

"A number of things, but none that I care to discuss just now," she said with a slight, feminine smile. Still smiling, she packed up her books to leave.

"Goodnight Malfoy," she said in a whisper. He nodded and like the night before, watched her leave.

This routine continued for a two weeks, the two of them sitting together in peace, working quietly. However, there were those nights that Draco would take an interest in her assignments, and even help her. Or there were those times that she would ask him a question about his reading, and he would speak to her, quite civilly. Draco noticed that the youngest, and by far, most attractive Weasley, had an interest in potions, and plants as well. This intrigued him to no end, and one night he decided to include her on a little expedition he had planned.

Draco, taking a cautious glance at his watch, gracefully rose from the table before he began to put his books away. Noticing Ginny glance up at his with a question in her eyes, he allowed himself a brief smile.

Turning around, he gave an aggravated sigh, before saying, "Well, are you coming or not?" and without a backward glance walked out of the room. A moment later he smiled as he heard footsteps behind him.

Hesitantly she caught up to him, and just decided to walk beside him in silence, keeping her questions to herself. She continued to ignore her curiosity as they passed the main hall, and then the herbology greenhouses, and finally walked into a dense bit of woods that Ginny had never noticed before.

Ginny noticed, in fascination, that Draco was pulling on a pair of dragonhide gloves, and she felt the slightest bit of fear.

"Scared of me Weasley?" he asked contemptuously, noticing the slight nod of her head.

"Good," he said with a feral grin, not bothering to wonder why that response bothered him so much. "Don't worry Weasley, I don't spend my free time killing innocent sixth years for the Dark Lord," he said laughingly, turning before he could see the slight look of relief on her face.

Still walking, but this time much slower, Draco led Ginny to a small, dense clearing, and in the center was a shriveled, prickly looking bush.

"Nightshade," Ginny whispered reverently. Nightshade was one of the most rare, and dangerous plants known to wizards. Not to mention one of the most beautiful, although right now it wasn't much to look at.

"What do you know about Nightshade Weasley?" Draco asked her companionably.

"Well, you have to be very careful in how you collect it. It only blooms one night a year, at the beginning of a full moon. You must collect it using the muggle method, and then you can't use it until the petals have been separated from the center, or the heart of the flower. And whatever you are using it for, a potion for example, you must use it before the moon begins to wane on that same evening," she said quietly, automatically reciting from memory.

"Five points to Gryffindor," he said with amusement, before resuming his watch on the flower. Slowly, he could see the transformation beginning. The plant seemed to flourish before their eyes, the prickles disappearing, and the stems straightening, reaching towards the moon. The color began to change to a stunning, iridescent silver, and Ginny watched in awe as the buds began to bloom to a lovely pale blue hue.

"Now tell me Ginny, what are its uses in such potions?" he asked.

"Nightshade is very dangerous, it can be lethal, or, if handled carefully and expertly, can be used to save a man's life. Also, it is rather admired by many for it's simple, but deadly, beauty," she said, still whispering in awe at the lovely plant in front of her.

Carefully, Draco reached forward with a pair of muggle shears to remove the blooms. He was being especially careful to cut at an angle, to ensure continued growth for the following year. "Explain to me the Wizarding Theory of Nature and Life?" he threw the question over his shoulder, without a backwards glance, making reference to a well-known theory employed by many wizards.

"The theory states, quite simply, that things in nature, such as plants, reflect the reality in life," she said simply, watching in fascination as Draco placed the three blooms into a bag he had at his side. Carefully taking off his gloves, and placing them in the bag, he looked at the girl in front of him. Running a single finger down her soft cheek, he asked her yet another question.

"So, what is the lesson what Nightshade teaches?" he asked softly, watching the moonlight play across her cheek.

"Things in life that are hauntingly beautiful, and attracted to darkness, can either be very dangerous, or life-saving," she said with a soft breath, her whole being concentrated on the single finger trailing along her cheek.

"Tell me Miss Weasley, how would I go about treating this creature, should I come across it in life? A creature of rare beauty that blooms in the presence of darkness?" he asked, leaning closer to her, placing the heart of his palm on her other cheek, and stroking his thumb across the soft skin there.

"I would handle it very carefully Mister Malfoy, lest it prove dangerous," she said, closing her eyes at the feel of his hands caressing her face.

"Are you dangerous Ginny?" he asked before leaning in to her.

Opening her eyes she looked at him, "I suppose that would depend on how I'm handled."

Draco took that moment to lean forward and seal his lips over hers. The kiss was short, but gentle.

"I'm still alive," he whispered against her lips. He felt her breath as she said, "Must have been handled properly then," before her lips captured his again. On a sigh she opened her mouth to his gentle invasion. The kiss continued, the two people caught up in the magic of the moment. Slowly and hesitantly pulling away from her, Draco placed his chin on the top of her head and whispered into the red-gold locks, "You're wrong Ginny. You're no longer a danger, but a complete and utter threat," he said in whispered awe.

"To what?" she asked, nuzzling his throat, and she felt the words reverberating through his throat as he replied, "My sanity Ginny." She smiled at this before placing a gentle kiss to his pulse point.

"Come on, the moon will wane in about three hours," he said, grabbing her hand and tucking it securely in his own.

He again led her through the school, down through the dungeons.

"Scared of me Ginny?" he asked teasingly.

"Not on your life. I rather think it's you who are afraid of me," she said with a grin. "Too right," he answered.

He led her to the end of a corridor, and knocked loudly on one particular door. Ginny waited nervously as she heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal one rumpled, growling Professor Snape.

"What it is Mister Malfoy?" he asked in his usual annoyed tone. If he wondered why his favorite student was being accompanied by a Weasley, he didn't show it.

"I stumbled across this and thought you might have a use for it," said Draco, casually holding up the bag holding the three Nightshade blooms.

"Nightshade?!" the professor gasped in surprise, his eyes opening widely. "But where did you…how did you…?" he stumbled over his own questions.

"Something I came across in sixth year," he said smiling.

"And what about Miss Weasley?" the professor asked casually, taking the bag from Draco's hands and holding it with reverence.

"Well, she apparently knows her plants. And she was there in case something had happened to me while I was clipping the blooms," he said, before adding on that "and now that she knows where to find it, perhaps, if she feels so inclined, she will collect it for you next year," he finished. This, of course, already making clear that he wasn't about to tell Snape where to find it, and then maybe he'd be a bit nicer to Ginny.

"Well done Mister Malfoy. I assure you, you couldn't have found a better partner than Miss Weasley here - she knows her potions quite well. Fifty points to both houses," he said, watching a gentle flush come across her features at the praise. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must use this quickly," he said, noticing their nods of approval before returning to his quarters, mumbling about his uncanny good luck.

"I thought you were horrible with potions?" he asked her quizzically.

"I never said that," she said with a secret grin.

"I suppose we had better get back to our common rooms, it is past curfew," he said, hesitant to leave.

"I suppose we should, but first, thank you for taking me with you. It was beautiful," she said, remembering the rare and beautiful flowers she had just seen.

"I thought that you, above all others, would appreciate it," Draco said quietly, reaching out to again caress the soft skin he had just come to know so well. On instinct he leaned forward, and sighed at the initial contact of her lips upon his own. Kissing Ginny Weasley was either pure sin or pure bliss - he hadn't yet decided. He just knew that with every moment he was around her, he fell deeper and deeper into whatever spell she had cast over him. She truly was like Nightshade, so beautiful, but only in the presence of such darkness. 

// She is beautiful to me, and only becomes more and more so as I am around her - I'm her darkness // he thought, but purposely did not ask himself the question that was lurking in the back of her mind. // Will she hurt me, or could she save me? //

The next day Ginny attended all her classes, but in a daze. As she approached the Great Hall for the evening meal, she couldn't help but steal a glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was there, also looking at her, and the two scared a small, secret smile. Ginny thoughts were interrupted as Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat down near her.

"McGonagall just told us that Snape gave you fifty points last night! And, that Malfoy gave you five! What was that all about?" Ron asked, thinking unpleasant thoughts about both the Potions Master and the Head Boy.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked, still caught up in her memories of last night.

"He asked you about those fifty points Snape gave you last night," Harry replied absentmindedly, digging into the meal in front of him.

"I know you've been studying an awful lot lately, but nothing in the world could make Snape give you fifty points, especially for something like a potion. You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!" Ron said, still on his tirade.

"It was nothing Ron, forget about it," she said, not wanting to deal with his over-protectiveness just yet.

"It was something Ginny, and I'll bet it involves Malfoy. After all, you got five points from him too - AND he's been staring at you an awful lot," he said grumpily.

"He has!?" she answered, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. Hermione noticed this with suspicion.

"He has, and I don't like it," said Ron, throwing a glare at the Slytherin table.

"Ron, honey, why don't you let it go for now?" Hermione asked him, gently placing a hand over her boyfriend's and sending a subtle wink in Ginny's direction. Ginny noticed this with relief, and acknowledged it with a brief nod that meant 'I'll tell you about it later'

Still grumbling, Ron turned towards his meal, unable to deny Hermione anything.

Ginny returned to the library that evening, fervently hoping that Draco would be there. As she rounded the corner she saw the familiar beautiful shape, and felt relief wash over her.

Meanwhile, Draco watched her approach with a hint of fear. //What if last night was a fluke? What if she didn't like him? // he asked himself in a panic. However, his fears were soon erased as his knelt down next to him and gave him a light kiss.

Ginny had the overwhelming urge to kiss that troubled mouth, and on an impulse decided to go ahead and see what would happen.

"What was that about?" he asked her in surprise.

"I guess I just felt like it," she said with an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders.

"When do you think you'll feel like it again? Any time soon?" he asked, a note of hoping in his voice.

Smiling, Ginny moved to kiss him again. She felt him smile against her lips and she felt her own lips curve up in an answering smile. As she felt Draco's teeth slowly begin to nip and caress her bottom lip she let out a groan, before moving rapidly to find a more comfortable position. Moving into his lap, and straddling his legs, she decided that this was pretty comfortable, and leaned forward to continue the kiss. She placed loving butterfly kisses over his eyelids, on the tip of his nose, the base of his throat and everywhere in between before returning to his lips. She noted that his breathing was heavy with excitement and that his lips were open in invitation. However, she denied his request, and instead began to tease the soft flesh of his lips. 

Draco, having been teased beyond human endurance, raised his hand to cup nape of her neck, bringing her forward in a complete kiss. Draco soon realized that things were rapidly going out of control, and reluctantly removed his lips from hers, but not before bringing her body close to his. While he may have lost the feel of her lips, he was not able to deny himself the feel of her pressed tightly against him. Slowly, Draco became aware of his rather excited state, and knew that Ginny must also be aware, but his mind was too muddled to think much about this.

With his cheek pressed lovingly against the top of her head, he felt her small hands reach up to twine themselves around his neck, and he felt her lean into his chest fully, with a sigh. Ginny breathed in his scent and closed her eyes in contentment, not wanting to break from him, but knowing that the moment would soon come to an end.

"I told you that you were a danger to me," she heard him say with a tone of adoration.

"But you are also a danger to me," she said, thinking how true that statement was.

"A danger to what Ginny?" he asked, not wanting her to know how important he thought her answer to be.

"My heart," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"Well, you have already stolen my heart, so I guess it is only fair that I should have yours for safe keeping," he said, bearing his soul to the beautiful, enchanting girl fitting so comfortably in his arms.

Glancing up at him in surprise, she smiled at him, a lovely beautiful smile, before telling him, "I rather think I fancy you Draco Malfoy."

Grinning in amusement, he looked at her, "I rather think I fancy you too Miss Weasley." And so, Draco again looked at the lovely young woman in his arms, and leaned down to give her yet another kiss.

For the remainder of the year, the library in the corner, next to the muggle literature section, would become the sight of many romantic interludes between Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

~*~

Ginny, now a seventh year, approached the quiet clearing among the dense underbrush, a little ways from the herbology greenhouses. Quietly, she heard the sounds of footsteps and smiled in recognition.

"Hello Draco," she said before turning to embrace her long time love. 

"Hello Ginny," he said, returning the embrace and planting a kiss upon her upturned nose.

"So, Mister Malfoy, what do you know about Nightshade?" she asked with a teasing grin, feeling him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her torso, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I know that Nightshade, when handled properly, can save a man's life," he said, kissing her earlobe.

"And how do you know this?" she asked, leaning back into his chest.

"You could say I've learned from experience," he said before turning to watch the plant blossom, thinking back on the events of a year ago.

"Are you still dangerous Miss Malfoy?" he asked, holding her hand, and feeling the secure weight of the ring upon her finger.

"Only to everyone besides my husband," came her reply.

"Lucky man to have survived such a brush with death and yet managed to have your love," he said, watching the Nightshade begin to bloom.

"He handled me well," she said, before moving to clip the magical blossom. It truly was a beautiful flower, no wonder it was Draco's personal favorite.


End file.
